Once Again
by A kittie boi
Summary: Axel once said just because you have a next life... after Roxas promised to meet him in said life. Now, it turns out Axel was wrong. They find each other, and the keyblades are called on once more. This time though, the stakes are higher. T for now.
1. Meeting

Once Again: Meeting

Roxas made a face at his cellphone, there were about 20 voice mails in his inbox. He hadn't listened to any of them. This is what he got for going away for two weeks, not taking his cell, and coming back. He sighed. Putting it to his ear, he started to make his first call. It was ringing as he passed a red-haired man with some serious spikes.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Axel rolled his eyes, and left the café. The coffee in his hand seemed somehow unappetizing, but he sipped it anyway. His eyes closed, savoring the bitter taste. Straight espresso, no sugar. In the back of his mind he heard the buzz, and absently blew on his steaming coffee. It had scalded his tongue. He was about to take another sip, when a boy walked past. He had strange curly spikes made of baby-like blond locks, and reflected the sunlight peeking shyly through the clouds.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Roxas froze. _W-who... Was that familiar man?_ Memories, ones of people he didn't know, places he'd never been, came rushing in. In almost all of them, was the red-haired man. A name drifted on the edge of his mind. _Fiery locks, spiked to the sky, smirking mouth, taunting green eyes... Axel._ Roxas felt his eyes widen. _No. 8 of Organization 13, nicknamed Flurry of Dancing Flames._ His best friend... Axel.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Axel stopped and dropped his coffee. _...Roxas!?_ Unlike the boy, Axel had almost all of his memories, of his previous life from day one. He had the time they'd spent, together... The taunting image of a boy who he didn't know was alive... He didn't know if he could meet him again... Axel spun around, hearing a clatter. He was pushed back, onto the ground, as Roxas rammed into him. Lithe arms slid around his waist, in a ferocious hug. Axel felt his breath leave his lips. A sudden wetness made him look down to the head on his stomach, snuggling against his skin. Axel's surprise was replaced by overly compassionate affection, and he ran a hand through those soft blond baby locks.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Roxas looked up, tears spilling freely. The hand that wasn't running through his hair, cupped his chin. It tugged and pulled him up, with ease. Now in the red-haired man's lap, he buried his face in the crook between his shoulder and chest. Sobbing without restraint. Again, but now with two, hands came and cupped his face. Roxas's face was tilted up. A pair of lips, warm with the fire that resided in the man, pressed themselves against his.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Axel released the smaller boy, and saw a brilliant smile. A voice full of laughter, joy and strange disbelief startled him.

"... And you said that we didn't have next lives..." As he leaned down for another kiss, Axel found himself quite pleased at been proved wrong, something that also scared him a bit. He would wait to ponder this. Right now, he had Roxas on his lap, fully kissable at the moment. Something that was a sin to waste–in his mind anyway. Through his lips, he felt Roxas's smile grow. Behind them, ignored, lay Roxas's cellphone. An annoyed voice that sounded like Sora's, was talking.

"Roxas? Roxas? Roxas, I know you're there, talk to me! Roxas!" ... And so on.

I do not own Kingdom Hearts, it belongs to Square Enix. I don't own the paring, it belongs to all yaoi Axel x Roxas fangirls, and finally... I owe the inspiration of this story to a teaser comic page; where Axel and Roxas meet each other in the next life. It has yet to be continued, both comic, and my story. Stay tuned for next issue: Meeting Reunions!


	2. Meeting Reunions

Once Again: Meeting Reunions

Axel felt eyes on them, some reprimanding, some curious, some hateful, and some wary. He stood, picking up Roxas, and the boy's cellphone. Holding the blond bridal style, he started to walk. It was a random direction, but it eventually lead to the park.

Roxas squirmed in Axel's arms, but settled down when they tightened around him. The scenery slowly changed from a busy street to that of a calming park. Green, plants and flowers. Cement in sparse quantities were scattered around, remnants of an old sidewalk. It was replaced by dirt and pebble paths through the park, that had been reclaimed by the wilderness, and was now more like a piece of woods. Roxas looked around, he and Axel were alone. That surprised him, he and his friends and his brother had always come here when they were little. They'd played for hours, never getting lost, always knowing exactly where they were.

Axel wasn't even aware he was still carrying Roxas, as he settled on a bench overgrown with violets. He sighed, then Roxas shifted and reality came crashing down. Axel let go of Roxas, nearly shoving him onto the seat next to him. Roxas scrambled around, trying not to fall. He gained his balance and settled back. Axel watched all of this, wearing a poker face, inside and out. Roxas looked at him.

"Axel..." He smiled a heartwarming smile. Axel grinned at him, and leaned back. A weight at his side made him look over. Roxas had leaned against him. "I missed you..." Roxas whispered, then snuggled into Axel's side.

Roxas buried his head in Axel's ribs, and felt an arm wrap around him. He sighed in contentment, his face lighting up. He opened one eye, and looked up at Axel, who was watching him and smiling. Roxas felt his smile grow, and he forcefully buried his head again. His pillow vibrated, and he heard a warm chuckle above him, reverberating through Axel's chest. Roxas sat up, pouting.

"Oh, and just what is so funny!" He demanded, smiling through his pout. Axel chuckled again, leaning close so his nose bumped Roxas'. The younger blushed a little.

"You," Axel paused to kiss Roxas, who blushed harder while kissing back. Axel broke away. "are just too cute." Roxas gave a childish grin, his lips catching Axel's.

Axel pushed against Roxas' lips, pressing against him for all he was worth, not wanting to let go. His arms wrapped around the blond, pulling him onto his lap. Axel felt Roxas slide his arms around his neck, and the blond's hips pressed forward unintentionally. The accidental touch made Axel gasp, his head jerking up, breaking the kiss. Roxas went for Axel's neck, bombarding it with soft butterfly kisses.

"R-Roxas... Ah...!" Roxas smiled against Axel's neck. Axel felt it, and felt a little flustered at being flustered by being caught off guard. Almost all his focus was on the sensation on his neck, so he couldn't do much about it. Roxas let up for a moment, then Axel turned, sending Roxas onto his back against the bench. Roxas gasped when Axel straddled him and leaned down, returning the previous treatment.

-- -- -- o n c e a g a i n -- -- --

Sora grumbled unhappily. Roxas had called him up, then seemingly ignored him. At the moment he was tracking Roxas' cellphone, which for the moment wasn't going anywhere. Sora crossed the street, walking towards the abandoned park. He went slowly, wanting to sneak up on his brother, to corner him so Roxas couldn't flee as he would try to do. Sora grinned, closing in on the flashing dot. He looked up and froze, dropping his cellphone in the grass. There, in the middle of the park, on a bench was Roxas. Not only Roxas though, oh no, there was a red-haired man. On top of Roxas, bent down. Sora crept closer, trembling. Kissing Roxas', no, his neck. Anger and outrage flooded Sora's veins, his hot head started to act up. He picked up a rock, positioned it, then flung it with all his strength. It hit the man's shoulder dead on, making him shoot up, grunting in pain. With him out of the way, Sora could see Roxas, who shot up also.

Instead of running, as Sora would of though Roxas would do, Roxas touched the man's shoulder. His face was concerned, then he looked around. His eyes fell on Sora, who took a step back at being seen. Roxas stared at him in shock. Sora stared at Roxas in shock. The red head turned, and Sora felt his system jolt again. _Axel...?!_ What was that man doing there, here, to Roxas?! A million questions ran through Sora's head, then his world froze when Roxas kissed Axel and slid out from underneath him. Sora stared at Roxas, as the blond ran towards him. Axel stood, holding his shoulder, and followed Roxas. Sora felt the urge to flee, to run with cold blood, to huddle up and cry in confusion. He didn't though, he stayed put, the shock paralyzing him.

Roxas stopped before his brother, who was staring at him. He straightened then opened his mouth. In that instant, he realized that he didn't have an explanation, and his brother was expecting one, it was in his expression. He felt Axel come up behind him, and some sort of comfort zone returned. It was dashed away again in a moment, by Sora's words.

"Axel." It was hissed, full of venom. The tone hurt Roxas, even though he wasn't the one addressed. "I thought, nobodies didn't have next lives." Roxas flinched, and the shadow behind him did too. Roxas glared at Sora.

"Sora! Why are you so mean to Axel!?" The question set Sora off balance, but not for long.

"Why! Why!? He was a **Nobody** in his last life, a bad guy! Not only that, but in his next life, he is on top of my little brother, _molesting_ him!" Roxas stiffened.

Axel's face grew cold. He looked at Sora, towering over the smaller boy menacingly.

"Molesting?" Axel's eyes were far-off, sad. "I would _never_, never ever, do that to Roxas." His eyes returned to the present, focusing on Sora again. The brunette stepped back from the glare directed at him, then returned with full force.

"Then what was that!" Sora exploded. Axel found himself in Roxas' predicament; no explanation for a person who wanted one, and wanted it then, at that exact moment in time. He looked at Roxas, then shrugged.

"That was... I really missed Roxas." He shrugged again, Roxas hid a short laugh by coughing and Sora's face grew red. His glare intensified.

"You missed Roxas, that was a greeting! Yeah right, you're so full of it nobody!" Roxas reached forward and slapped Sora. Axel stared, wide-eyed. Sora's eyes were wide as well, he turned his head to look at Roxas, shock on his face.

Roxas glared, his face flushed.

"Stop it Sora! If I hadn't wanted him to do that, I could of said no, and he would of listened! Axel is a person, not a nobody, a _person_! Not only that, but he is a _good_ person!" Roxas shouted at Sora, the first time he'd ever raised his voice to his beloved brother. The first time he'd ever raised his voice to family, period. He was a quiet child normally, good-mannered, happy and had lots of friends.

Sora blinked back tears that were forming. Roxas was his nobody, his! His brother, his twin, his other half... Axel didn't deserve him, Axel would abuse him, Axel couldn't be the one Roxas needed! Sora tried to believe those words, but memories of his past life contradicted all of this. Axel had treated Naminé nicely, protected her even, he'd saved Kairi, been Roxas' best friend, he was one of the only not corrupt ones in the organization. He and Zexion, they'd been pretty sane, emotional, full of life. More so compared to the other members. Sora felt his tears, his empty tears.

Roxas' eyes were watering, he was feeling Sora's pain. The tears spilled over. Roxas bit his lip, and pulled back his hand. His head lowered, and his shoulders started to shake. Axel pulled the smaller boy against him, and Roxas twisted, pressing himself against the man. Sora stood, awkwardly on the outside of the tender scene, a silent observer. He noted how gentle Axel was, rocking Roxas, rubbing his back, running his fingers through Roxas' hair. Sora felt his eyes and resolve soften, then it broke completely. He walked forward, and touched Roxas' shoulder. The blond turned, and flung his arms around Sora, sobbing against the brunette. Axel released the blond, stepping back, letting Sora comfort the boy. He turned and started to walk away. Roxas' voice stopped him.

"Axel?" The man turned, face sad. "Axel don't go... Please don't leave..." Roxas was still in Sora's arms, but his head was turned, tears running down his face, his hand and fingers outstretched to Axel. The man looked warily at Sora, but the boy no longer seemed hostile. Axel walked forward, and touched Roxas' fingers. Roxas curled his fingers against Axel's hand. He smiled through his tears.

-- -- -- -- -- -- o n c e a g a i n -- -- -- -- -- --

"Axel," Riku's voice was wary, reserved, but not hostile. It was much better than Sora's reception of the man, a memory the three were trying to put behind them. Axel nodded.

"Riku, nice to see you again." His arms tightened on Roxas. The silver haired man and the blond hadn't had the best of meetings, Riku had been looking for Sora, and so had Roxas. Riku had used darkness to harm Roxas, while searching for Sora. Roxas wanted Riku, wondering why Sora had been chosen over him, and their fights had been bad for Roxas, as he was the looser every time. Riku noted this, but said nothing, as Sora was oblivious. Speaking of Sora, he wasn't oblivious, he was missing. From the kitchen came the sounds of sticky hands rummaging through the fridge, and Riku knew he'd found Sora. He smiled shaking his head.

"Well, this is somewhat interesting." Axel frowned, so did Roxas. Sora came out of the kitchen with a piece of cake, and frowned too. "So, Axel, where are you staying, or living?" Axel coughed lightly.

"My brother's place." Riku nodded sagely.

"Does that mean you'd be open to staying here?" Sora choked on his cake, the fork almost got stuck in his throat. Roxas' face lit up, he looked up at Axel, smiling widely. Axel watched Sora with concern. Riku leaned back and slapped Sora's back, the boy coughed up a chunk of cake. It lay on the ground. Sora coughed some more, while Riku frowned at the wad of half eaten food on the floor. Under his gaze it shriveled, then dissolved.

"Axel?" Roxas' voice was soft. Questioning. Axel looked at him, then ran a hand through his hair.

"How much room you got here?" Axel asked casually, he was reluctant to leave his past somebody and now brother, behind. Riku grinned.

"We have nine single bedrooms, six double, and two group. There are four bathrooms, one humongous kitchen," He paused and gestured to where Sora had been. "a pool, two hot tubs, the top floor is recreational. We have a piano, art supplies, pottery stuff, books, a chessboard... etc. up there..." Riku trailed off. Axel was staring at him open-mouthed. Sora stood up and started to eat his cake again. Riku looked at him and rolled eyes, Roxas looked incredulous. Axel then smiled.

"Do you mind if my brother stays here too?" Riku grinned and shook his head.

"Not at all." He said cheerfully. Sora choked on his food again. Roxas slapped his forehead at Sora's antics, Riku's eyes rolled and shook Axel's outstretched hand. In the background, Sora was loosing air fast and Roxas was becoming frantic.

-- -- -- o n c e a g a i n -- -- --

Reno blew out some smoke, then ground out the cigarette but. He and Cloud were glaring at each other, Aeris sighed along with Tiffa, Yuffie and Vincent. Riku, Sora, Roxas, Kairi, Naminé and Axel were seated on the long white couch. Marlene and Denzel were seated on the floor, everyone else was standing. Cloud's mouth twisted, Reno's eyes narrowed and Aeris sighed again. Yuffie touched her bulging stomach, and gave an audible groan. Vincent swept her into his arms, and she leaned against him. She made a face, and he chuckled. His clawed hand gently touched her stomach, and she smiled. Finally Roxas broke the spoken silence.

"Please?" Cloud's eyes flicked to his son, he was frowning. Roxas however, pulled out his ultra powerful puppy dog eyes. He was shinning in an unseen radiance, and Cloud's eyes narrowed in order to not go blind. Roxas leaned against Axel, who's sigh ruffled the little blond's hair. Cloud sighed, trying to look away from the glimmering eyes. He couldn't, and in the end gave in.

"... Fine..." Cloud muttered painfully. Roxas was so overjoyed, he turned and kissed Axel. The room froze, and the temperature lowered a few degrees, until there was a soft laugh. Everyone looked at Aeris, who was smiling at her son.

"You really do know how to pick them, don't you Roxas?" She giggled. Roxas grinned at her.

"Thanks for your support mom." He told her happily. Cloud's face was going through an interesting range of colors, at that moment. Yuffie was going green, and Vincent was pulling her toward the bathroom. Hurling sounds made everyone else sick, except Roxas and Axel, who were kissing again. Cloud twitched. Marlene sighed.

"Having a baby seems so unpleasant..." She trailed off, and a few people laughed, killing the tension.

-- -- -- a u t h o r ' s n o t e -- -- -- --

okay, this is so much better than my last chapter. Sorry it took so long to update though, my other engagements are so fuckin' frustrating. I have to finish my next chapter for Roses are red, Violets are blue and I can't seem to be able to. I am disappointing many people, and I am deleting my JTHM story, because I hate it, or maybe just the second chapter. I wanna do it over again, because I feel like it sucks and the characters are way too OC. Pepito isn't as bad ass, neither is Johnny. I love that I put the Dib x Zim in there though. Aren't they cute? Oh, and as you may of guessed, this is a FF KH crossover. Haha, Reno is so Axel's somebody. It is so obvious to us fangirls! -laughs evilly- isn't it funny that they made out in front of all those people? An Yuffie is preggie! -laughs harder, then passes out from malnutrition and exhaustion- ... ZZZZZZZZ...


	3. Dreaming a Memory

Once Again: Dreaming a Memory

Roxas twisted in his sleep, face contorting into pain. Sweat ran down his shuddering limbs, running across his eyes to mix with the tears, he was seconds away from screaming. During his mental fight his blankets had been thrown off, and he shivered from shocking breezes that came in through his window. In his dream he'd been screaming all along, not noticing his throat becoming dry and his voice cracking as his screams became vocal, and he didn't hear the thudding footsteps, or see the worried faces. He twisted violently, almost falling to the floor, but strong arms caught him. Those same arms were warm, and the feeling of contact changed Roxas' dream seconds before his eyes drifted open. A worried face with shocking red hair, marks under intense green eyes and a smirking mouth – no longer smirking, was the sight he saw. The face had been the same one from his dream, only there was no blood, the air wasn't fouled with the heavy metal scent of death.

Roxas flung his arms around the neck of his waker, and his trembling body was engulfed in that same warmth as Axel wrapped his arms around the now sobbing boy. Roxas squeezed his eyes shut, his lip was swelling from where he'd bitten it, and his heart was racing, blood pounded in his ears. Axel started to rock the blond back and forth, murmuring soothing nonsense into his hair, tracing little circles into Roxas' back.

Behind the two stood Cloud, Aeris and Sora. Cloud's normally sharp face softened, Aeris smiled and leaned against Cloud, while Sora twitched next to his parents, caught between caution and pleasure at Axel's gentleness. It went to the second as Roxas pulled from Axel, sitting back and breathing in and out, calming himself. Axel reached forward and traced Roxas' face, around his eyes, down his nose, across his cheeks. They stopped at his lips, and drew away, cupping Roxas' cheeks instead. His eyes were serious and concerned, their green intensity almost too much for the shaken blond, who caught Axel's hands, holding them tightly.

"You okay, Rox?" Axel asked in a whisper. Roxas looked up at him, his blue eyes sunken, frightened and glassy. Axel brushed away stray hairs from the boy's face, repeating the motion, and it became a way to calm himself as much as Roxas.

"I... I think so..." Roxas said, then shook his head. "No... No I'm not." He whispered, burying his face in Axel's large hands. Axel drew the boy back against him, hiding his face in Roxas' hair, while Roxas hid his own in Axel's chest. Roxas' heart was no longer beating erratically, but the face he'd seen just before he'd woken was frozen in his mind.

"I... I saw you fade... Axel. I saw... You fade..." Roxas said, voice broken. Tears were stinging his eyes, threatening to pour out and wash down his face. Axel tightened his grip on Roxas.

"I'm here Rox, I'm here... I'm not going anywhere." Axel murmured. Roxas gave a hysterical laugh, his fingers twisted in Axel's shirt and he looked up at the red head.

"I wanted to see Roxas. He, was the only one I liked. He made me feel, like I had a heart." Roxas whispered, eyes soft enough to be liquid as they bore into Axel's own widening eyes. The fierce man pulled Roxas against him again. Roxas muttered; "Xemnas... I think he lied." Axel blinked.

"What, makes you say that?" Came his surprised, and curious question. Roxas was silent, but his eyes were full of thought.

"... Nobodies, when they die, he said they would just fade away into darkness." Roxas began. "But, then, why are you and I here? Are we still dead?" Axel opened his mouth, but Roxas was speaking again. "Or, just crazy?" Roxas finished, looking past Axel to the empty doorway. Axel took Roxas' face into his hands, and kissed him softly. Roxas blinked as tears slipped over Axel's fingers. He closed his eyes and pressed back. When they broke apart, Axel caught Roxas' hands and held them to his lips. His green eyes were gone, wandering through his mind.

"This, is real Roxas. So," Axel smiled. "I guess we're just crazy." Roxas stared at Axel then his lips quirked up. He shook his head and rested his forehead against the hands Axel held captive.

"... I think I already knew that. Crazy fools, crazy fools in love." Roxas said softly, letting himself fall completely against Axel who wrapped his arms around the younger again. He smiled and rested his head on Roxas' hair. He nuzzled it.

"Crazy fools indeed." He remarked quietly. Cloud had his mouth covered by Aeris in the hallway, so he didn't shout or barge in on the two. Sora's eyes were lowered, but he was smiling. Aeris looked at her brown-haired son and tilted her head. Just then there was a knocking at the front door, which Aeris took advantage of. She grabbed Cloud and dragged him away from her blond son and caught Sora's arm as well. She shoved them at the door, which Cloud answered grudgingly.

"UNCLE LEON!" Sora's overjoyed shout rang through the house and woke those who weren't up yet. Roxas broke his kiss and looked at the door, then he shrugged and stole Axel's lips.

-o n c e a g a i n-

'Uncle Leon' wasn't quick enough to sidestep the brown haired boy, who leaped at his uncle with some of his beloved enthusiasm which ended up with him and Leon tumbling back into the snow. Sora laughed and Cloud found himself breaking a tiny smile, as Leon grabbed a fistful of snow and jammed it down Sora's shirt. The latter stopped laughing and ran around the yard screeching, he was swatting at his back in effort to either melt the snow, or make it fall out. Neither was working as of the moment. Leon threw back his head and laughed in triumph. Then he turned to Cloud.

"So... Got room for one more?" He asked. Cloud grinned.

"When don't we?" He asked, falsely offended. Leon grinned, shaking his head.

"Right... Forgot you guys have a mansion." Leon said, smirking. Cloud grinned rolling his eyes, he beckoned, letting Leon in and grabbed his hysterical son and dragged him inside. Sora stood shivering, and utterly ignored. The door was knocked on a again, and Sora let in Riku. Leon looked around, and then at Aeris.

"Hey... Where's Roxas?" He asked. Cloud made a disgruntled noise in the back of his throat, while Aeris smiled slyly. Sora ignored the question and fled with Riku in tow. Leon's eyebrows drew together, and he shifted his weight to one side. "Okay, thanks. That answered my question quite well." Leon said sarcastically, while Aeris giggled and motioned for him to follow. Leon obeyed, and Aeris held a finger to her lips, and pointed in Roxas' room. Leon poked his head in and stared.

Roxas was splayed on his bed, top shirt off and his black one unzipped. Axel was straddling Roxas' hips, his hands running across Roxas' chest, and down his stomach. Kisses were placed an irregular intervals. Leon's eyebrows rose and he stepped away into the kitchen. Aeris followed reluctantly, her eyes fixed on the boys until the last second.

"Well, good thing Sora's bi, otherwise this would be the end of the Strifer line." Leon remarked. Cloud gave a short bark of laughter, holding his sides. Aeris smiled and giggled, fingers against her lips. Leon rolled his eyes, then Yuffie came into the kitchen swaying. Her stomach was bulging and she was utterly unstable, Leon's eyes became soft and he grinned. Yuffie made a face, and held onto the fridge attempting to support herself. Then she leaned forward, arms around her stomach.

"B-Baby..." She grunted out. Leon's eyes were wide, then he caught her, and he looked at Cloud. They nodded at each other and Aeris followed Leon as they got Yuffie to the car on double time. Cloud on the other hand was hoping Vincent wouldn't have a heart attack, letting Chaos out and the monster would then dismember Cloud... Teeny piece by teeny piece. The older blond shuddered.

-o n c e a g a i n-

Vincent was stricken, and when the whole gang was at the hospital about an hour later, he had nearly worn down the floor an inch lower. Roxas watched Vincent pace, then sighed and snuggled against Axel, tired from his ordeal and the frantic energy of Yuffie going into labor. Axel ran fingers through the boy's hair, and rubbed his face his other hand. Around the pair was the constant chatter of excited and nervous friends and family. Not to mention the soon-to-be father. Axel found his own mind drifting off and he wrapped an arm around Roxas and dozed off himself. His eyelids drooped and then his mind faded back into restless dreams. Next to him and already asleep – Roxas buried his face in Axel's chest, flinching through a black swamp of memories, each darker than the last, until he was drowning.

He jerked forward at joyful cries. Yuffie was out of labor, and was the proud mother of a boy, whom she named Hojo – hoping that he wouldn't turn out like original. Vincent actually had wanted the name, and Yuffie went along with stating she got to name the next one or ones. Vincent agreed readily, and the fact those two got along so easily was a little scary, even more so when they fought – which was enough to give Cloud nightmares. Roxas turned his head, and saw Axel's green eyes holding a haunted look. Roxas leaned against him, pressing to any bare flesh he could feel.

"... You've been having them too, haven't you?" Roxas' voice was soft, it was drowned out inches from his mouth. Axel had leaned down, and heard it all, but Cloud who glanced at them, hadn't heard a word. He twitched – miffed – but Aeris had caught his arms and swung them around in a little dance. Cloud swept her up and kissed her. Axel looked at Roxas and nodded, looking almost ashamed. Roxas bit his lip and buried his face in Axel's chest, his fingers gripping Axel's arms hard and leaving forming bruises. Axel didn't flinch, he sighed instead.

"Dreaming a memory..." Axel murmured. Roxas shook his head.

"Or remembering a dream." The blond supplied, and Axel gave a bitter laugh.

"I wish." He muttered. They were barely aware of the din around them, and soon were leaning against each other in sleep again.


End file.
